Bonkers, gatto combinaguai
Bonkers, gatto combinaguai (Bonkers) è una serie a cartoni animati statunitense prodotta dalla Walt Disney Company. La serie è stata trasmessa per la prima volta negli USA, su CBS poi su Disney Channel e Toon Disney. In Italia la serie è stata trasmessa per la prima volta su Canale 5. La serie verrà nuovamente replicata da Rai 2. La voce italiana di Bonkers, Marco Mete, è anche identica a quella di Roger Rabbit.La voce italiana di Bonkers, è identica a quella di Roger Rabbit. Trama È la storia di Bonkers, un gatto combinaguai. Ex-star di Hollywood diventato un agente di polizia, in compagnia del detective Lucky Piquel con molte strane indagini animate. Miranda Wright è un'altra poliziotta che lavora con Bonkers. L'eroe sembra avere anche un debole per Fawn Deer. Il suo migliore amico è un coniglio a pezzi, e il suo animaletto si chiama Trombetta. La serie In realtà, all'inizio, il progetto era di utilizzare i protagonisti di Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit, ma il progetto fu accantonato per problemi legali anche se il film è servito comunque come ispirazione sia per i personaggi che per l'ambientazione. Assieme alle altre serie DuckTales, Cip & Ciop agenti speciali, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Ecco Pippo! e Quack Pack, Bonkers, gatto combinaguai è l'ultima di maggior successo dedicata alla popolarità dei personaggi Disney che si accoppiano con i nuovi. La serie è originariamente un seguito di Raw Toonage, prodotto dall'anno precedente. Episodi Con Lucky Piquel #Bonkers star di Hollywood (1) #Bonkers, poliziotto combinaguai (2) #Harry la borsa #Buon compleanno #Operazione pecora #Bolle di sapone #Duello all'ultimo rottame #Il porcellino canterino #Smontabile artificiere #Fidati di Bonkers #Extraterrestri a Hollywood #Il giorno che i cartoni si fermarono #Che tempo fa? #Gnomi chiacchieroni e litiganti #Conta su di me, papà! #Il colpo del secolo #Il piccolo Piquel #Bonkers in accademia #Un criceto per amico #Ladri di colori #Un allievo turbolento #L'efficienza innanzitutto #Con le mani in pasta #Un conto in sospeso #C'è un fantasma a cena #Musica da rapina #Piquel se ne va #Il sospetto #Un tranquillo weekend da scrittore #Il grosso, lo smilzo e Kanifky #Come in un film #Che fine ha fatto Topolino? #Un bel pasticcio di gioielli #Vecchi cartoni risolti #Miracolo nella 34° strada #Il coniglio dei divertimenti #L'arma segreta di Bonkers #Un cartone senza nome #Marylin in pericolo #Tallone da cartone #Colleghi famosi Con Miranda Wright Un amore pericoloso (The Stork Exchange) Cartone per un giorno Rapina al treno I tre terribili topolini Bonkers a Tokyo Una patata bollente Quando il buonumore se ne va Un pomeriggio da cani cartoni Il fascino del successo Bonkers nel selvaggio west Bonkers acchiappa fantasmi Febbre da cartoni Quattro comiche di Bonkers Testimone d'accusa Prigioniero da cartone Sogni di cartone La 29° pagina (What you Read is What you Get) CasaBonkers (Get Me to the Church on Time / Quest for Fire / Gobble, Gobble Bonkers) (Petal to the Metal / Dogzapoppin' /Trail Mix Bonkers & the Pony Express) (Get Me a Pizza / Spatula Party / Sheerluck Bonkers) Voci correlate *Raw Toonage *Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit Curiosità * Nel corso della serie compaiono alcuni personaggi Disney come guest stars: Paperino, Topolino, Pippo, Pietro Gambadilegno, Max, PJ, Darkwing Duck, Pico De Paperis, Cappellaio Matto, Leprotto Bisestile (che nella serie si chiama Bianconiglio), La serratura, lo Stregatto, Lilli e il vagabondo, Dumbo, Compare Orso, Marsupilami, Il lupo cattivo, Orazio e Gaspare, la Banda Bassotti e l'ippopotamo, il coccodrillo e il tirannosauro di Fantasia. *Nell'edizione italiana, gli episodi con Lucky Piquel e con Miranda Wright, si dividono in episodio ciascuno. Voci correlate * Raw Toonage * Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit VHS In Italia il serie è stato distribuito sul mercato VHS in siete edizioni: 1996 *''Bonkers, Il gatto col distintivo: Bonkers star di Hollywood - Bonkers poliziotto combinaguai'' *''Bonkers, Che fine ha fatto Topolino?: Che fine ha fatto Topolino? - Che tempo fa?'' 1997 *''Bonkers, Bonkers in accademia: Bonkers in accademia - Buon compleanno'' Categoria:Bonkers, gatto combinaguai